


King & Queen 48

by Isame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isame/pseuds/Isame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a gift for a friend. I hoped you enjoyed it Aristania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & Queen 48

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aristania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristania/gifts).



> the ''meme-thingy'' were taken directly from ''50 Shades Of Rodimus And Drift'' by Kuukkeli. Without their permission.
> 
> I hoped they won't get mad at me...

**Touch**

Ares’ skin was so smooth under his palms. He could never stop touching her.

**Sky**

Finally, by some miracle, Ares managed to drag Victor out of the basement, much to his chagrin. However, the sky was so beautiful that day. It astounded him.

**Laughter**

Victor loved to hear her laughter— especially now. His callous fingers continue to tickle at her sensitive sides, fishing out more and more of those melodious notes from her throat.

**Tears**

Wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, Ares continued with her task of cutting off the shallot into tiny pieces, all the while, imagining that it was her beloved husband instead.

**Stop**

She was like a drug to him. Victor simply could not stop.

**Kiss**

From an innocent peck on the cheek, to a passionate meeting of their mouths, Victor treasured every kisses they shared.

**Eyes**

Eyes of molten gold met the darkest shade of ruby, both aflame with equal amount of stubbornness and pride. There was no way this was going to end well...

**Fight**

They very rarely fought these days, but when they did come to blow, it leaved a trail of bloods and, sometimes, mutilated limbs, in their wake.

**Hand**

Victor lifted Ares’ hands to his lips, kissing each digit reverently. Her blush making him smirked and wondered what kind of other reaction he could get out from her just by playing with her hands...

**Bed**

They lay on the bed, snuggling closed to each other. In this moment, nothing else but them exists.

**Sun**

It had been centuries since Victor seen the sun to the point that he had forgotten how it felt basking on it. He always mused about how it felt, but when Ares entered his life, he think, he remembered, a little, how the sun felt like.

**Night**

Night had always been his favourite hour. With his wife by his side to enjoy the hour away, his life could never get any better than this.

**Wrong**

Victor was torn... between excitement and disgust. It was so wrong... to get this revved up by his best friend shape shifting into his wife and started acting all seductive.

**Wait**

She was done waiting. Enough was enough; Ares pulled out her trusted whip and charged toward the approaching enemies, bellowing a battle cry.

**One**

Ares and Victor glared at each other as if they were enemy. On the table, only one cake left— and neither wanted to relinquish it to the other.

**Here**

‘’You want to do it here?’’ Ares shot her husband an incredulous look, ‘’as in right now?’’ Victor gave a short, curt nod as the answer. Ares rolled her eyes, stood up and stalked out of the cafe without word.

**Attention**

Nothing stole one’s attention as better as a pile of corpse forming the sentence ‘I LOVE YOU ARES’ in the middle of the street. Grimly glaring at the sight, Ares pulled out her whip, and set out to find her significant other. Someone needed to be re-educated, _again_.

**Classic**

Ares grinned; the expression twisted her fair and lovely visage into a macabre mask. Relocating sleeping-like-the-death Victor in the middle of the night was classic.

**Sweet**

‘Wait, was that thing moved just now?’ Ares mused, staring in apprehension at the mousse cake Victor had baked for her. It looked more like some secret government’s failed experiment that had escaped the lab. However, when she had finally gathered enough courage to eat the ‘cake’, she never tasted anything as delicious.

**Smile**

The smile on Victor’s pale visage was foreboding. Just to be sure, Ares prepared her weapon.

**Argue**

Ares sat to the side, nursing a budding headache. Victor and their little nephew’s argument only helped escalated her migraine.

**Dark**

It was expected of him to hate the light. No self-respecting resident of the night liked light anyway. Therefore, it came, as a big surprise to Ares when she found out Victor hated the dark. When she inquired about the reason and he had explained why. Ares held him closed throughout the dark night of the new moon, whispering sweet nothing to his ear, hoping to ground him from the haunting memory of his centuries-long imprisonment in the coffin.

**Happy**

Living with his mother and sister was the happiest time in Victor’s life. Then, when their mother died, and his sister sacrificed herself for their revenge against her killers, he felt he would never going to be happy again. Then, Ares came and proved him wrong.

**Betrayal**

‘’Will you ever betray me?’’ Victor inquired unexpectedly one day.

‘’Never,’’ Ares answered firmly, solemnly.

**Safe**

They stood back-to-back, surrounded by enemies. Yet, they felt oddly safe.

**Now**

‘’I want you _now_.’’ Victor whispered harshly, seductively on her ear before pushing her roughly against the wall and claimed her lips.

**Goodbye**

‘’I loves every second I spend with you.’’ Victor smiled wanly. ‘’I hope I can have more, but it is time to say goodbye.’’

**Fool**

Victor was such a fool to think that this would last forever.

**Proof**

Ares clutched the blood-coated waistcoat closely to her chest. This was the only proof left of him.

**Bother**

Her nephew kept bothering her. She knew he meant well in his own way, but right now, she just wanted to be left alone with her grief.

**Never**

‘’Damn it Victor, I would never forgive you.’’ She whispered brokenly to no one.

**Death**

Death came for everyone. Not even the Night Lord could escape it.

**Wall**

She built a wall around her heart.

**Treasure**

To protect the treasure of memories she and Victor had created together.

**Suddenly**

Whispered carried by the breeze sounded so much like him, for a moment, Ares thought he had returned, but there was no one there but her.

**Shadow**

She kept seeing his spectre from the corner of her eyes.

**Together**

Ares sat alone on the roof garden where she and Victor spent their past nights together.

**Scream**

Never before had she made such terrible noise.

**Catch**

It was up to her now to finish his job for him. Crackling her knuckles, she sat down on Victor’s office chair, took his ballpoint and started attacking the paperwork. She had a lot of catch up to do.

**Flower**

Ares stumbled upon Victor’s secret garden, and the only thing that running through her mind was the word ‘beautiful’.

**Hard**

Moving on was hard— but she will get there eventually.

**Chase**

Her nephew was playing prank again, prompting her to chase him around the castle.

**Lost**

Now they got lost. Ares rewarded him with a boot to the head.

**Poke**

He poked her side in retaliation.

**Alone**

At least, they were not alone in this— and, Ares had to admit, this was kind of fun.

**Yellow**

The little squirrel they found on their quest for the exit stared at them with eerie yellow eyes.

**Command**

‘’Take us out of here.’’ Ares commanded the squirrel.

**Found**

Finally, they found the exit out of the castle. Petting their little, yellow-eye saviour, for the first in a while, Ares found out that she could smile again.


End file.
